HybridTale
by LunaTheHybrid
Summary: Luna is a monster human hybrid. The humans have taken almost everything from her once again and luna can't bear it. She jumps down mount ebbot hoping that the monsters would be more excepting. features two OCs Luna and Lucidia the rest of the characters belong to toby fox. uwu
1. Character intro

fanfic there will be original characters (more about them in a second) but what I wanted to say was that there will be Undertale characters but there will be more to them (not gonna say what cause of spoilers so HA). Anyway, on with the introduction of the characters.

Luna (main character): She is a monster human hybrid who is extremely powerful (more on that later). The first hybrid ,not her, was born before the war but after the humans won the hybrids were allowed to stay on the suface and when she was about 11 the humans got more strict with her and her family and one day when she was 23 the humans killed her family so she went underground to the monsters. She usually wears a mustard yellow turtleneck jumper, navy leggings and dark green boots along with a crescent moon shaped locket that changes colour due to her mood. Her hair is waist length and the colour of strong coffee she has cat ears that appear to come out of her hair and the inside of her ears are a pale brown. She has a tail that is the same colour as her hair and a yellow heart shaped nose and freckles. Her magic attacks are shaped like what she loves, astronomy and art. Bubbly and energetic, this ball of fluff is secretly depressed.

Lucida (side character Luna's friend later in the fanfic): A wolf monster with dark grey fur and a purple tuft of hair covering one eye. She wears a black hoodie, red t-shirt, a shark tooth necklace type thing, blue shorts and black trainers. She is pretty grumpy and lazy


	2. Luna's diary entry 1

• Luna's POV•

So it all started on my 11th birthday. I woke up and went downstairs and there was my mum, sitting at the table with a human in a suit I remember my mum turned around to see me standing there, confused. Turns out he was one of the political men and had come to give us a list of new rules we had to follow in order to keep the humans safe. That's where all the pain began but that was before and now I am sitting here in my kitchen,12 years later writing down my story to hopefully pass on to the next generation of hybrids. But the thing is I got home an hour ago after storming out of the house after an argument (I had suggested going to the underground but my family thought that was just another horrible idea from their naive, idiotic, worthless child) and I got back and, well, they were dead. Just piles of dust and clothes on the floor. I'm gonna pack my backpack with food and clothes to go to the underground.

*a while later*

Quick note: I'm at the top of Mt. Ebbot ready to jump. It's high up here, I hope I make it.


	3. Luna's diary entry 2

•Luna's POV• The last few hours have been crazy! Can't wait to write them down. When I fell it was a weird sensation like I was flying but kind of not. I don't think I remember the landing though all I remember after falling was waking up in a dark room on a bed of golden flowers. So I got up wiped my new nosebleed checked to see I hadn't broken my locket, it was fine, and made sure I had no injuries and thankfully apart from a few cuts I was fine. I walked to the next room and found a flower. The flower looked up at me and said "Howd- … wait... Luna is that you?!" " Yeah, " I replied, "long time no see, eh azzy?" ( I know him from the time he came to the suface. I protected him and Chara actually…well...tried to anyway) "Yup. How have you been all these years anyway?" He asked as he wrapped is vines around my arm like he does to frisk in underfell. " Well my family is dead the humans hate me I have no friends left cause they were killed due to association with me so yeah pretty depressing, " I replied with a sarcastic happy time as we walked towards the exit. Then a goat monster came in through the door whistling a merry tune . She looked at me and froze. "Yeah I know, I'm a hybrid I don't belong here and I look weird so I'm used to that reaction," I said. She looked me up and down, and seemed to be marvelling my very existence. "Wonderful," she said, amazed, " truly wonderful how something like you can exist. " " Yeah I know it's weird right? " I said. We all left together and went into the ruins and used my powers to do the puzzles and Toriel seemed, yet again, amazed. "How can you do that?" She asked " it's pretty simple but I'd rather not say how because of one major detail that could send you into madness as it has done to others before, " I said. The truth is that we 're in a game and hybrids weren't meant to exist in the games coding so when the first hybrid was born it glitched out the ga me madly and that somehow lead to us getting extreme power. 


	4. How Luna knows Flowey

-how Luna knows Flowey- •3rd person POV•

Luna was about 6 at the time. She was hanging around near where the barrier let out and then big light started coming out from the big hole beside her. She looked to her left and saw a goat monster, but, she didn't seem scared. The goat turned to look at her and she saw that he was carrying what appeared to be a dead body. When the goat saw her he didn't know what to do. Finally he asked, "What are you?" " I'm a monster-human hybrid! " She reploed , " it's pretty weird I know, " she said with a sigh. "do you know the way to the village ?" He asked, " it's one with golden flowers in the centre. My name is Asriel by the way. " " Yeah I know that one I'll take you there. Oh and my name's Luna" she said with a grin. So off they set to the village asking each other what it's like down there or what it's like up here and stuff when they reach the village. They walk in and set Chara's dead body on the golden flowers. Suddenly the humans see them and start to attack Asriel. Luna tried to defend him with a forceful but she was so young that it didn't work properly and broke after a couple of hits. She fell to the ground due to being so tired (when she uses magic it uses stamina so the more magic she uses the more is her energy it uses up, she can make force fields with ease now that she's an adult though) and Asriel retreated back into the underground where he died.


	5. Another diary entry from Luna

•Luna's pov•

Sorry if I get crumbs on the page...heh... Well Toriel just called me saying she had a surprise for me and I went in to her and she was holding the most delicious neighbour ever. Needles to say tasting it was not at all disappointing. There are stairs in her hallway so I asked her where they went so she led me down there to see where they led. "This is the exit to the rest of the underground. The only way to get in and out of the ruins is this door."

"Can I see the rest of the underground?" I asked.

" I would rather you didn't, it is very dangerous. "

"Oh... But I'm a hybrid aren't i ? They would have no use for my soul cause it's not as strong as a humans. And you saw the power I have back there with the puzzles. I'm sure that no one will want to mess with me once they have seen what I can do."

"I guess. If you really wish to leave you may but please visit, it is very lonely here and please be careful."

" I will. I promise. "

I gave her a hug and left so now here I am sitting in the snow outside the door with cinnamon butterscotch pie crumbs on my face, writing this down.

I will write more soon but for now I need to explore the underground.


	6. Luna meets sans

Lucidia's pov(mostly present tense)*

So I was hanging out with that lazy bag of bones, sans, and heard something from the other side of the ruin door. sans said to leave so I pretended to go but hid in the trees near the bridge. I look over and saw a…human? At least I think it is human. It had normal human anatomy but she has what seems to be a cat's ears,tail and what seems to be a heart shaped button nose type thing. I see sans approaching this thing from behind. What is that bonehead gonna do to this…thing?

*sans pov(present tense)*

As I see this thing come out of the door I start to follow it. The ears (?) prick up when I take a step but the relax when the don't hear anything. The thing stops at the bridge. It looks like a monster all I can see is a tail, ears and hair so it may just be a monster. It has stopped at the bridge. "Hey, are you lost?" I ask. She turns around quickly and I see it's not a monster, at least, not fully anyway. She looks at me for a split second and screams. She falls backward on her butt and stares up at me. I reach a hand down to her. She hesitates for a moment, sceptical, but then takes it to help herself up.

She mutters " thanks," softly and starts to blush a bright…yellow? She must be embarrassed that she was so scared. She turns and walks off. I wonder who she was?

authors note: I'm so sorry for not uploading for ages. I'm also sorry for having so many hilarious typos in past chapters


	7. Luna gets to Snowdin

Luna's pov*

So…that was weird and embarrassing. Why was I so scared of that monster l he didn't seem threatening. I screamed so bloody loud, and fell on my butt. I'm such a failure. Anyways I'm heading towards a town called Snowdin (great pun there toby) to see if there's an inn I can stay at and- wait what's this? There are lumps of snow on the ground along with a bunch of X's there. The monster from before is back and he has another one with him. They appear to both be skeletons (I didn't get a chance to look at him properly earlier). "SANS?!" asked the taller one. "yea bro?" Asked sans, the one I ran into earlier. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!". "dunno. It looks human but at the same time there are monster aspects to it," "OH!" " it may be a hybrid," (I nod) " yes I am," I say.

"Oh" they both say. I walk on but see that there's spikes blocking the way. I simply teleport over to the other side of them and look back and say to them "sorry for not doing the puzzle I'm pretty tired right now. Maybe another time."

When I reach Snowdin I find an inn. There's another monster already checking in. She has black/grey fur and a black hoodie. She leaves to her room and I walk up to the counter. "Hi," I say. "Can I please have a room?" I plop a small bag of G on the counter. The inn owner looked shocked but lead me to a room anyway. I get into my room and head to sleep.


	8. a couple more things happen

Lunas pov* Dream

I wake up, but, I'm not in my inn room anymore. I'm in…my house? What's going on? I go downstairs and my family are there, wait I thought they died! " Guys?! You're alive?!" I happily scream. "Yeah, of course we are," mum replies. My brother is looking kind of…emotionless.

"You good bro?" I ask him. He looks at me I see, his face looks all bloody.

"What happened to you?"I ask him in a panic.

"Nothing" he replies.

I hear something from behind and turn around. I see a human with all sorts of syringes and bottles. They have a scalpel in their hand.

"I'm sorry" I hear from behind me. I turn again too see my family but they're dust now. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder-

NOT A DREAM ANYMORE

I wake up for real, panting like a dog. It was a nightmare. Thank God. I get my jumper and a pair of denim shorts on and head downstairs to go see what else the underground has to offer.

While I'm walking through town, I see a library (or should I say librarby) so I decide to look in there.

I go in and choose a book. I ended up staying there for about 2 hours. When I go to leave I ask at the desk if I can get a library card so that I can check out a book. It's only then I realise that everyone in that building were staring at me. I'm used to it but still.

I leave with my book in hand and pass a house. It appears to have up Christmas lights but in October? I stop and marvel at all the pretty colours when- "Hey," a voice said next to me. I jumped and saw it was only sans." Oh s-sorry I d-didn't see you t-there," I stutter almost incoherently, " i-i was just l-looking at the d-decorations."

"Its fine sorry if I scared you, again,"he says,

" so it appears that we didn't get to have a proper introduction. I'm sans, sans the skeleton." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm luna,"I hesitantly say as I shake his hand and- pppffft… I break into a bit of giggles, my cheeks flushing a bright yellow. "The old whoopey cushion in the hand trick, never gets old!" He exclaims through laughter.

We stand there for a minute and just laugh until sans says to me, " Hey luna, what actually are you?"

"O-oh s-sorry I forgot to say. I'm a h-hybrid." I say, with a hint shame.

"Oh cool," he says, "that explains it. Well ki-" " I'm 23,"I mutter,"

"Oh, well luna TIBIA honest, you aren't half bad despite having human blood, catch ya' later,"

"Bye!" I say.

As I leave Snowdin the snow starts to melt but I see a figure in front of me. It's quite tall about at least twice my height, but then again I am really short.

As I get closer I realise it's that other skeleton. "HUMAN THING! I PAPYRUS DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I WILL PROCEED TO CAPTURE YOU!"

'St' I think.

I'm launched into battle. Papyrus sees my soul and is confused.

"HUMAN THING,WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR SOUL?"

"I-i-im a hybrid," I stutter.

"WELL HYBRID I SHALL CAPTURE YOU!"

All sorts of bone attacks come my way k dodge them all, they were pretty easy. More come my way except a bit harder, I take damage this time. 35/40 hp left.

He throws all sorts of attacks my way and soon I'm only left with 10 hp.

I bring up my forcefield and papyrus looks even more confused at why his attacks aren't able to come within 7 inches of my soul. He eventually says

" WELL ITS CLEAR YOU CANT BEAT ME! YEAH, I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!"

I point downwards to the fact I'm not wearing any shoes cause I have cat paws from the knee down.

"OH, WELL ANYWAYS, I PAPYRUS AM NOW SPARING YOU!"

I choose to spare him and he asks if I want to meet him later and gives me his number.

As I'm heading away the snow completely melts and reveals a nice dark blue dirt path underneath.

As I walk I find a nice place next to the nice cyan water. I sit down, pull out my sketch book, normal book and pencils and start to just chill, listening to the nice music.

I start to draw some of the things and people I've met down here, sans, papyrus, flowey/azzy, toriel, temmie.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and instantly freeze. I look at the hand and let out a sigh. "Hello sans," I say bluntly.

"Heya luna, how's it going?"

"Good, I'm just drawing really."

"Oh you're an artist? Can I see?"

I show him the page I'm my sketchbook that have the doodles of him and papyrus.

"Oh nice. So, I have a question," he says.

" shoot me,"I reply.

"Why did you come down here?" He asks while sitting down next to me.

I close my eyes and sigh. I would have to tell him eventually. I feel a tear welling up in my eye as I open them and look at him.

"My f-family. They were killed, by them. The humans did horrible things to us and when they killed my family it was just to much. So I decided to come down here," I tell him, bursting into tears.

He sits there in silence while I quietly cry my eyes out. After a minute I get up and dust myself off.

"S-sorry about that, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll be out of your way now," I say as I walk off.


	9. undyne (but luna doesn't know it yet)

luna's pov again

I walk off, leaving sans by the water. I really shouldn't have said anything about them, I was too emotional.

As I walk I think about things. What would my life be like if I was fully human or monster? I kick a rock and decide to turn in, heading for temmie village. It always makes me smile being there. I head to the Moia shop (this universes tem shop) and just sit and chat to Moia and Skoiye (skoiye is the special enemy temmie in this universe). They're always fun to chat with, moia is also a little more literate than the rest of the tems.

I grab some tem flakes and send moia off to collage. She gets back quite quick somehow and starts to talk even better than before, now easily trumping all the tems when it came to knowledge. I say bye and leave, eating my tem flakes, as I head towards a bridge. I meet a small kid with no arms, he looks a bit like the Pokemon scraggy. He tells me about undyne and how she's super cool and stuff. If she's as powerful as he says she is then, despite having my powers, I'm screwed.

I walk towards a small mountain/ hill type thing and see someone in armour up at the peak. They turn around and talk to me,

"Seven, seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god." They say facing away from me.

"Six, that is how many we have collected thus far." They say, now starting to turn toward me.

"Understa-…" they trail off, now seeing me properly. I know I look weird but I'm growing tired of the same reaction.

They stood there looking down at me, not knowing what to do. I get bored and walk into the cave in the hill as they still just sort of stand there until they decide to chase me. I take off running. The government have given me some experience when running away from something that what's to kill you.

As I run we reach a place called hotland. It's much warmer there and we pass a hotdog stand. Same is sleeping at it, why does he have to be asleep? We reach a water cooler and the monster falls to the ground, they have fainted.

I see the water cooler and just grab the full thing, lifting it with my powers. I pour it all over them and after a minute the get up and leave, not chasing me any farther.

I head backwards to sans' hotdog stand and see if he's awake after all that commotion. He's not. Great. I walk onward and after a moment of walking I come across a giant lab, the only way to move forward is through it so in I go I guess

Authors note:

I'm so sorry it's so short and I'm sorry that it took so long to post qwq. I've been busy with school, corona and some other stuff but I'll try to update it more often.

Oh and before I forget, sorry if there is any typos too, I know they may be annoying but sometimes autocorrect doesn't want to cooperate.


End file.
